That's All I've Got to Say
by The Idiotic Oracle
Summary: Songfic to the lyrics of "That's All I've Got to Say" by America. Phoenix contemplates on how to confess to the one he loves. It may be easier than he thinks. Phoenix/Miles


**Hey gang. Well, I've finally gone into the PW genre. This is my very first Phoenix Wright fic. And also my very first shonen-ai fic. And Also my very first song fic. Da-yum, I'm certainly making headway today.**

**I don't quite know at what point during the games this takes place. You decide! Ba ha ha ha…. All I know is that Maya isn't there. Cuz she's annoying. :**

**Also, in the song, I cut out a few lines. The ending was originally a duet with the chick (Lady Amalthea, this is from The Last Unicorn) but the woman's part, of course, didn't apply to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated to Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, nor do I own the song "That's all I've got to say"**

That's All I've Got to Say

I sigh, weary, as I step into my office and collapse in a chair. It'd been a long, hard day. Once again, the trial I had been working on was carried on and on and on… It can really take a lot out of a guy. It didn't help that Edgeworth wouldn't let up on the verbal abuse.

Miles Edgeworth…

As soon as my thoughts drift to him, I remember what I should be doing. I quickly sit up and rummage through my desk for the papers I'd been using. I find the folder and gently lay it on my desk and open it. Grabbing a pencil, I begin to write furiously, only to throw it away after a couple sentences.

_I've had time to write a book_

_About the way you act and look_

It was always like this. I begin to write, but it never seems good enough. I've never gotten more than a few words or sentences down.

_But I haven't got a paragraph._

_Words are always getting in my way._

I wanted to express how I felt in some kind of special way, but it was just so difficult. I was never a good writer. I glanced over at the phone and bit my lip. I could always just call him..

_Anyway I love you._

_That's all I have to tell you,_

I shake the thought from my head. Telling him how I feel over the phone? It just seems so.. Pathetic. And lazy. He'd probably expect it from me, too. I need to do something really nice, to surprise him and make him think higher of me.

_That's all I've got to say._

Another reason I was so exhausted was because I completely embarrassed myself in front of Miles. I had written a nice little monologue to say to him, and I had finally gotten a moment alone with him after court.

_And now, I'd like to make a speech_

_About the love that touches each,_

_But stumbling, I would make you laugh_

Of course, I messed up. I forgot the order of my lines, I started stuttering and fumbling with my words… Not only did I not manage to convey my feelings, as it ended up being a big mouth fart, but Edgeworth had another reason to think I was an idiot. Frankly, he laughed and me, said something sarcastic about how articulate I am, and left.

_I feel as though my tongue were made of clay._

_Anyway, I love you._

The cell phone in my pocket vibrates. I have a new text message. It was probably Maya reminding me that she was coming to visit in two weeks. My mind goes back to the phone-confession option. But no, that's just not… romantic enough.

_That's all I have to tell you._

I sigh and look over my other attempts at writing my thoughts. Poems, short stories, even songs. I knew a tiny bit about music, but not much. Mostly just enough to plunk out 'Mary had a Little Lamb' on a piano.

_I'm not a man of poetry._

_Music isn't one with me._

_It runs from me._

_It runs from me._

There had also been sheet music. I was better at actually writing notes than playing them, but.. One day, I went to pull them out, and I couldn't find them in my folder.

_And I tried to write a symphony_

_But I lost the melody_

It would have been a really nice piece of music, but it was difficult for me to even think it up. Like I said, I'm not very good at music.

_Alas I only finished half_

_And finish I suppose I never may_

I didn't panic too much, though. I never would have finished it… it was too hard to come up with the notes. And besides, it probably would have sounded like crap when actually played.

_Anyway, I love you_

Glancing back down to the phone in my hand, my brain told me again to just call him.

_That's all I have to tell you_

I don't really have to confess over the phone. I could call him and ask him to meet me somewhere. Maybe at a restraint or a park, or even his doorstep..

_That's all I've got to say_

And then I could confess right there. Just come out and tell him how I feel.

_That's all I've got to say_

Maybe it really is that easy. Just a simple 'Miles Edgeworth, I love you.' Now that I think about it, I laugh at myself for being so stupid about it all. It was just so easy.

I dial Miles' cell phone number, a place to meet already in my mind. It's not too late, just about time for dinner, so maybe I could turn it into a date, if I'm lucky... As I hear the phone ring on the other end, I smile to myself.

_That's all I've got to say_


End file.
